<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>艾 by ZEROASHREL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532333">艾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL'>ZEROASHREL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ezio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze &amp; Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze - Relationship, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Leonardo da Vinci - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ezio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>艾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他像螃蟹一样被驱动，就算困在沙发里，也有长长的沙漠任他行走。然而他的头发过长了，我无法用红色的绸带告诉他是否正确。这个年轻的男孩，在日出后久久的睡去了，但在许多天前，我见他坐在房檐上，被一群人追着，或者有了好多形态，再也不叫人分清了。</p><p>艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，他红白的长袍只是眼睛的衣服，我把他的全身掀开，他就动弹不得地逃走了。我只得他在逃，可他看上去那么可亲，连遇见草地也要蹲下嗅出味道，我上前搭话，他就啊啊叫嚷，我听不清他在说什么，我们都很激动，他害怕我的问答，就跑到烟囱旁，我说，下来吧，朋友，那里会冒出火焰，要把你的头发烧着。他不听，反而嘲笑我，他哈哈大笑，笑得弯下腰，他冲下来，把行人绊倒，又自己跌落在菜篮子里。他跳到喷泉里洗澡，坐在雕像上晒夕阳，他的脸变得好红，好像吃掉了什么不安的果实。艾吉奥，我叫他，他不回答，他对自己的名字不敏感，反而尽吃些路边的杂草。他把花吞咽，躺在歪歪斜斜的船上，再说时，我遇见他，他就飞速奔跑，我看着他跑，我不知道，他就拍我的肩膀，叫我上车，我们策马猛奔，直到马车掉落，我们摔碎在草地上。</p><p>草地上的声音啊，我按在红色的哆上，艾吉奥从不喜欢那样，他变得极度沉默，他的脑子不再运转，他所见的人不再离开了，所以我们在现实里。他的蓝色颜料喜欢涂在心上，我说他有一颗海洋般的心脏，他不说话，他听不懂我说话，我说，艾吉奥，你知道这是什么吗，他没有停下动作。他的表情好丑陋，像皱折的脸，我需要好多好多颜料把他遮盖，他那天空的穹顶，他那圆弧的教堂，他那双眼睛，艾吉奥，我说，你安静一点，我收留了你，你已经无家可归了。我应该是生气的，我无法操控我自己，只得一遍一遍提醒他，他没有概念，他一点概念也没有！我不免有些沉默，我把苹果丢掉，把画板丢掉，把颜料摔倒，他慌张去抚摸我，去碰我的帽子，拍我的脑袋，他那瘦弱的手掌，连我的画都抬不起来，我看着他，他只看着我其他的样子，他问我，你在画谁呢。他认不出来自己的样子，认不出来这个房间，认不出来弓箭上的花纹。我和他说，他说玛利亚，乔瓦尼，克劳迪娅，我说对啊，他说我亲爱的歌剧演员，他在房间里面动来动去，像白色的纱布，我把纱布丢到水里，他就变得斑驳，湿透，意识迷离。他半眯着的眼睛在装睡，他在清醒时候说，我是一只狐狸。他长在远古的斗兽场里，长在竖直的塔底下。他说亚里士多德说的都是真理，但亚里士多德要吃饭，睡觉，要去很远的地方，他走过的路叫真理之路，路消失真理不再，我踩在真理上，我就是真理的践踏者，我会去很多地方。</p><p>我问艾吉奥，你会去森林吗，他说我不会，我不住在森林，我住在这个大都市里，我有漂亮的衣服，多彩的五彩的到处都是的云，我的云是黑色的，我的云也有白色和红色，你知道吗，莱奥纳多，他好不容易记住我的名字，又快活的拿来用了。艾吉奥说我遇到一些强盗，他们总是围绕着我，他们夺取我的衣服，牵走我的帽子，我的马跟着我，后来马不见了，他说我的手上拎着一把刀，我用刀斩断他们的空气，他们窒息而死，刀锋就是手指，我收集了他们的手指，把他们画押到绞刑架上。我看着小船，艾吉奥坐在岸边，他扑通跳下水去，我看见他沉下去了，又变成死尸，他轻飘飘的覆上旗帜，他摘取的那些红色湿漉漉，他的勋章湿漉漉，我问他，你知道这是谁吗，他就把披风丢掉说莱奥纳多，你啊。</p><p>我应该出生在沙土堆砌的国度，这里除了石头，还是石头。我不能在这里留恋，只有你的手，你的笔，如果他们断掉，你也完成不了。他的嘴好毒，我只得说好，但我不想和他争吵，我站在我的房间里，他趴在我的桌子上，说是为了捕食。他再也藏不住了，他说我的尾巴会露出来，所以不要丢掉我的衣服。我说你要给我当模特，艾吉奥，你答应我的。他比我矮，比我瘦，又什么东西也不吃，说吃这些食物是有毒的，他的家人就是这么离开的。我说你不是什么也没有，你吃掉它们你就知道好吃与否。他不听，他好固执，他也好喜欢像鸟一样俯冲，直直落到海面上。我为他制作木头的翅膀，他却拿这个去点火，只身从高楼上落过去。太美了，我说，他却不领情，他什么都不记得，我可怜的艾吉奥，我读他的名字，我又叫他，他深深的，他总是醒不来。艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，我不知道这个姓氏对你来说那么痛苦，他就沉默了，我在画他饿肚子的样子，把他按到浴桶里，他的长头发，有点晒伤的皮肤，他伸出舌头舔着说在整理毛发。但有些时候，他就会变得好活跃，什么也会了。他烧饭，做热气腾腾的汤，那些甜得发腻的银行家们，我不知道，他也做不到了。他上街去偷东西，遭到一群强盗，我拿钱赎回他，他就顶着发青的脸笑，他好爱笑，只是我来不及画，他就瘫倒。我说艾吉奥，你压住水果，水果的果汁流了你一腿，他就吃葡萄，吃苹果，但都碎掉了，他闭上眼睛，把衣服都脱掉，他一个劲的在沙发上翻滚，说尾巴不见了，我不知道他的尾巴在哪里，他的脸又好久没有脱落，我只见我这里都是他，我所说的也是他。我说艾吉奥，你是刚从威尼斯回来吗，他又换了深蓝色的袍子，把头发拆开，我才觉得他身上有伤。我喜欢的木偶，他说着，只摆出一副木偶的样子，我说我就在这里，你不要动了，他不动了，直挺挺的，我看着他，叫他闭上眼睛，说要给他化妆，他就瞪着眼睛，我问他你在看什么，他喘息着，不停的呼吸着，他说房顶上好高，我好像永远都碰不到，我说是的，是的，你说的对，我们需要颜料，画布和笔。</p><p>可他不会同我当工匠，我在雕刻他就玩泥巴，他把果实和手臂塞进去，说这样它们会待着就会好。但天阴了，不断在下雨，冬天枯萎的树就是修道院，你说在这样的夏天里，我问他，你会想到另一个季节吗，会想到一些叶子吗。他说我不会想太多，我不是艺术家，我不是你，莱奥纳多，这是他少有清醒的时候，他好像瞬间长大了十岁，但不是的，他不是之前了。在我这里，他开始断手断脚，头发变得卷曲不已，我以为他已经溺水而死，赶紧冲到河里打捞。艾吉奥，我看着他垂着脑袋，用手去抚摸自己的断枝，他抱着那一条，说这曾经是春天的颜色，我也可以想起来。</p><p>他睡倒在平静的网上，我说我们的国度，这里是我所见的一切。我看见的几条都是堆积，我脑子里积攒就不会出现，但听着什么去敲也像弹，我拽起他来，他只得不停地不停地说，不停说着我不太懂得的语言。他的嘴里长出玻璃，他的眼睛里就变得需要照耀，我把他推到门外，说你现在可以朝外面看看。你能看的很少，但你可以去站得高一些。可是艾吉奥不理解我，街上的人都说他脑子坏掉了，他的眼睛没有了，他的耳朵被割掉，我从他的耳朵里能看到那张黑色的桌子，一块冰面，他在上面滑索着，我跟着他，却想方设法的把他砸下去。他裂掉了，却升起来千万个他，我看到的一切，我描绘的一切，我的具象变成了我的眼睛，我看着那些千千万万的人脑袋，却老是想到佛罗伦萨郊外的草地。在马没有发出鸣叫时，我收集的坦克只会圆形启动，我说我的人生轨迹是圆的，那我的战争就要朝四周开炮，他说你把我困在里面，我可能会得病，得天花，黑死病，得肺炎，得胃病，我的身子会变黑，会变成天生的木乃伊，我们是生活在这里吗。我在很久的洞穴里，有人替我打开了未来的钥匙，我不小心窥看了行程，就被剥夺话语权。我，他说，我说。</p><p>但我们画出来都会很浓郁，我看他承载粘稠的水，我的指头尤其变得乌黑，我抛掉画笔的那个上午，他用手指在桌子上涂鸦，我说你的后面是尾巴，他就变得好惊恐，我说不是这样的，我甚至不像是这样的我。我不知道了，我只想伸手去抚摸他的尾巴，他的皮毛好热，他的嘴巴好红，我摸他，他也不动，他就是我雕刻出的人了。他的卷发，他的头发是波浪的，他的眼睛不是蓝，但是褐色，我垂下眼睛就能看见那样的颜色。它们随着夏季波折的空气来，那个浪潮把身上的躯干都扭曲，我在扭曲里描绘着，一遍一遍的上色，走停。也许我该跑去小桥上，去看那个声音，他经常在石头上弹琴。我说艾吉奥，他不理人，我去摸，他就变得僵硬无比，我说，你长大了，长高了，为什么要和教堂一样呢。周围的人都说他是疯子，他说自己是动物，我觉得他什么也不是，却感受的极压迫了。他好年轻，他又由好年轻的人雕刻，那个年轻人会在教堂里画壁画，会有好多胡子，我也留着白色的胡子，它真像是白云，艾吉奥说，我趴在上面，就会看到很多星星。</p><p>拜托了，白天是没有的。我躺在木板床上，把自己下巴上的泡沫弄干净，他哈哈大笑，笑得脑袋磕到了桌子，他把我的餐具弄倒了，把画布点着了，我觉得我的房子在飞旋，朝着右边飞速转圈，他好慌张，想要过来拽住我。没关系，我说，我被浓烟呛得咳嗽。我头很疼，呼吸不来，屈着身子觉得自己很健壮，而他的衣服又被烧焦了。他不会懂得，他什么也不懂，他那好奇的眼睛在披风下就没有了，我给他换新衣服，他就抱着披风睡，我们都很平静，一起搬到我在米兰的房子里。二楼的窗口，我会看见他晃荡的腿，他还很年轻，十七岁。艾吉奥，我磕磕绊绊只读出他的第一个字母。他的头发变长了，他的发带也不见了，他变成应有尽有的模样，他是罗马最富裕的人，就像他穿来的那件贵族衣裳。玛利亚，我说，却看到枝叶在发芽，花在吐水，河流在结冰，我在冰上躺倒，压下一个又一个花纹。我把我的纹路贡献给大地，我叫泥土站在我的肩膀，我所制造的小人们，他们快活的叫我莱奥纳多，我也分不清彼此，分不清编号。我说，艾吉奥，艾吉奥，他们都答应或者都不答应。他总是抱怨我制造太多自己，却总有一个自己即将老去。但永远这样，我说，你会看到永远年轻的自己，你也可以触碰他们，他们被摆放在洞穴里，你去探索他们，他们就变成黑衣人逃脱了，你说是不是你暗杀了自己。</p><p>艾吉奥抬起了自己的左臂，他让我帮他包扎，我问他要去哪里，他说那样大的桥梁被机器弄掉，我踩着河水，却用镰刀砍着自己，莱奥纳多，我的地上全是我自己，我走过去，他们都在喊疼，我觉得眼睛苦涩，全是却精神百倍。我在上面跳舞，不停地舞动，我亲爱的，我不知道我后面要跟着哪一个亡灵的名字，但我看着我的脸，我的脸都是他们自己了。我掉到溪水里，我在湖里，我又跑到下水道，现在我的脑子摔傻了，我的精神被扭断，我看着你痴痴阿阿，你却妄图透过回忆和我打照面。艾吉奥·奥迪托雷好冷酷，他只限制身子，却也剥夺表情，我看着没有五官的他，我设法和他对话，他不知足，想让我随便敷衍了事。我晾着他，就去其他地方游荡，我走到街道，被人敲诈，我走到大街上，想买十万个木偶，我的钱不多我就可以逃跑。有天夜里，我想到夜中飞行，我拿出我的衣架，摆出神的模样，我相信我的头发，它在黎明会变成烟灰，我就在城镇上停留，看着火光与转盘到处寂寞。我站在斗兽场上，我抚摸腐烂的石头，我跌落了，他却飞起来了，艾吉奥来照顾我，他把我的东西全部拿走，把我的帽子丢到草丛里。他坐上床来，我就抱住他，想要大哭。我的眼泪是颜料，我的眼珠是画布，它们没有填满，连接吻都是漆的红火。</p><p>我眼里的天空，好暗好黑，我见着教堂的花冠上，艾吉奥的尾巴摇来摇去。我突然感到愤怒，我把他的皮毛扒掉，却被木头划伤了手。而圣父被烧死那天，城门上都是烛火，我站在火堆里，往里丢好多纸，我在上面写了日期却觉得脚步虚浮。我像旗帜，艾吉奥就被挂到竹竿上，他好顽皮，他变成原型和我嬉戏。我说你的亲戚也是火红的皮毛，他就满地打滚，到处乱跑，我以为他要带我去什么地方，他就在嘶吼的风里尖叫。晚上，我盖着他的皮肤，找来厨将，他们蓝色羽毛的头盔，下起了风筝，我牵着线，只想找到另一个容身点，它却带我到处摇摆，命令我脱力而死。</p><p>我走过的路上是一片废墟，我在旗帜下温存，就有人大叫不要这样。我想他的脑子已经腐化，变成甜点的佐料，他那双朝气的面孔里，我从往后看到他惨白的胡须。他深色的兜帽是风沙了，他变成白色，他又一次一次地掉下去。他脖子套着的绳索，是荆棘花冠的一角，我去触碰，他就肮脏。</p><p>我不想同孩子打交道，我在尖锐的乐器声里放开手。我的脖子，我的骨头在脆弱。但是艾吉奥，他打开关有我眼睛的箱子，说现在开始，我们砸掉一切。我砸掉玻璃，他砸掉桌子，地板完好无损，我的手受了重伤。我用手去摸他的脸，他就变得好红润，他那有些干裂的嘴，现也变得鲜红无比。那双眼睛，好黑好重，我把手放到他突起的眼球上，渴望找到开口。这样他会说一些不切实际的话，让我们在这里移动，旋转，变成两只音乐盒。</p><p>他咬着手指，颜色就被吹走，我以为是意识作假，想找到桌子，却只见窗户碎成粉末。它们上升了，我们升起来了，他兴奋地大叫着，要和我攀登山谷。他说他的森林在最北边的海里，浮动的树枝会把四肢藏起，你要锋利起来，把自己变成一种植物，它们就会当你的孩子，为你祈祷。我说，我知道了，我真的知道，我却不敢动，我真的无所从。</p><p>我对艾吉奥说，我们又去小镇上，他站在雕塑旁边，说这是我。我说你是你，你们都是我的复制品，你会说话，过阵子他也会，你们轮流交流，却只有一管药剂，一个针头。他那副茫然的样子叫我警醒，我把自我交托，却不顾左右。我站起来，想要拼命追寻我的灵魂，但它像一条狗，我到达，它就嗷嗷叫，留下谐音给拆信的朋友。</p><p>我挤不出一切，我记不住，我说艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，他却什么也不知道，不在乎。我走到街上，他们说这个老画家疯了，他们说这个老画家找到了一个小男孩，他们说这个小男孩疯了，他们说这个小男孩从楼上跳下，摔坏了脑子。但是艾吉奥，他已经腐臭，我把他从木箱里搬出来，只得好好画他。他消失的东西都不见了，他的脖子扭曲，应该被冰块制服，可这里太热了，太热了，我们来了，夏天，我们在郊外的土坑里点燃蜡烛。</p><p>我想把地下的空洞烧着，就放好多艾草，他闻着那样的气味就变成艾吉奥的脸。年轻的艾吉奥走了，年迈的艾吉奥也走了，他那双眼睛，成了钟摆，他的手长成撬棍。他上岸了，他上岸了，那声音就像是豆子在喘气，他哑着难受，这件事情过去了，他的衣裳就发起搏击。我要留下他，我伸出手去，我怕他像粉末一样上升，我就蹲到地上。可大地丰满起来，我跟着他一起，像一头骆驼，骆驼是鹰，我的身上涌起土堆，长出参天的植物。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>